


Ordinary

by LiptonTea



Series: 8 days of Maybe [2]
Category: Remarried Empress (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Navier is an empress before anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: Change isn’t always pleasant but that doesn’t mean Navier won’t adjust to it.
Relationships: (briefly mentioned), Navier Trobly/ Grand Duke Kapmen
Series: 8 days of Maybe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695
Kudos: 10





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this so much, fuck. Still, I gotta stick to my word and upload Maybe fanfiction for the next few weeks.

Every time she watched Sovieshu care for Rashta, her heart broke.  
He would spend all his free time with the mistress instead of her.  
He would disregard her opinion just because it went against Rashta’s  
It was something new that she had to get used to- dealing with a man child that is.  
This would become her new ordinary.

Kapmen and her had a bad first meeting, yet he became her favorite person.  
Time with him was well spent. He makes her laugh, and he did these things Sovieshu would never do.  
Every day, she considers a life with him. A life where she wasn’t an empress.  
It never lasts long; it would be strange if the daydream lasted more than twenty seconds.  
Nothing new or exciting. After all, it’s just an ordinary day.

She prepared herself for the day to come. She couldn’t let others know she’s affected by Rashta’s, a mere mistress, stunt.  
She’s the empress. She’s the person who carries herself with grace and dignity.  
She wanted Kapmen. He would hold and comfort her through their mess, but she couldn’t. It could tarnish her image. 

Before she left her room, she met her own gaze in the mirror. “It’s ok, it’s ok. Today will be an ordinary day” she whispered.


End file.
